iotaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Nemosā and Semtis
Nemosā, officially the Republic of Nemosā and Semtis (Plēdhwas a Nemosā oun Semtis), is an island nation located in the northern sphere of Owlia. It was founded by Pálowan peoples, but today has a roughly equal population of Sesmikáns who trace their origins to the realm of Ei̇́sarna. This small nation has historically been very important in the Pálowan world for its trade in smoked beef, hides, and various staple crops. In traditional Pálowan style, animals are kept in communal herds which still roam freely across most of the island. History Nemosā was among the first islands to be discovered by Pálowan voyagers from the Swombhóudn (Mushroom Lands). The Grey Brotherhood established a primitive settlement here from at least the early 7th century, and perhaps much earlier than this. The island was originally heavily forested and without large animals; the Brotherhood transported sheep and cows form the Ówisahm (eastern mainland) and began clearing some of the forest for pasture. The island proved very fertile, and allowed a level of agriculture not possible in the Swombhóudn. The trade in hides, in particular, became vitally important to the scribes of the Grey Brotherhood, as to this day, their books are most often bound in Nemosān leather - thus the island was important to the early development of Pálowan culture. After a period of stagnation in the mid-7th century, when the Grey Brotherhood began to decline in importance, there was another period of growth in the late-7th century as Ei̇́sarna emerged as a new export market for hides and smoked meat. The economy boomed, and most of the island’s buildings and infrastructure date from this time; an Iron Brotherhood forge-lodge was built in 670 CE, and new houses were built to accommodate waves of Sesmikán immigrants who arrived as farm-hands on boats from Ei̇́sarna. With increasing population came a need to organise a government; the islanders maintained a strong sense of community spirit, and there was a natural evolution from an informal ‘council of elders’ to a formalised Island Council, with elected members in turn voting to elect a Kesrwik (‘Head Chief’) on a fixed five-year term. A dedicated council chamber was complete by 690 CE, commemorated by the raising of a traditional Enilkōs stele. Nemosā was formally recognised as a sovereign state by Ei̇́sarna in the same year. Land use remains the main topic of debate; an environmentalist faction has traditionally been strong in local politics, resisting pressure to cut down the remnants of the native forest. The 8th century has again seen a period of stagnation on Nemosā, with many youngsters heading out to start new lives in other places in Owlia. However, the trade in beef and leather to Ei̇́sarna remains profitable, and Ei̇́sarnan dignitaries continue to make regular visits to the island as part of trade missions; Nemosā still boasts some of the most productive farmland in the region. At least, the lack of modern development means that Nemosā has maintained its 7th-century charm, and draws tourists for this reason. Semtis Semtis, meaning ‘Small Hill’, is an islet located a short distance to the west of Nemosā. The islet features in early Pálowan legends, and is said to be the first island discovered by the very first seafaring voyages from the Mushroom Lands. Semtis has no permanent population, but shows signs of being visited throughout the centuries; the mysterious ‘Semtis inscription’ continues to baffle all those who have read it, and has not been positively matched to any known Owlian language. Nemosā claimed ownership of Semtis starting in 690 CE, intending to preserve it as an archaeological site and nature reserve. Licenses to fish on and around the islet are much sought after by Nemosāns.